


End of the Line

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, poem, renku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem with 2 speakers:  one speaks in Haiku (5-7-5), and one in Renku (7-7). Meant to have multiple authors, each adding more to the poem. Something bad happened in Gotham tonight. A conversation between Batman and Jim Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This poem follows the form of the Renku, but does not make any attempt to adhere to the content guidelines. Essentially, this is a conversation between two characters. The first speaks in haiku: three lines, comprised of five, seven, and five syllables respectively. The second responds with two lines of seven syllables each.
> 
> Renku are intended to be a communal undertaking, so, although this poem definitely reads as a standalone, if anyone wants to add another scene, please feel free! (Note: succeeding parts do not need to be restricted to the same two characters.)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**End of the Line**

Do you want something?

A cup of coffee, maybe?

This could take awhile.

_Nothing. I can't believe that_

_You can sit here with me now._

A long time ago

You told me that we were friends.

Seems like you need one

_'Need' and 'deserve' are not the same_

_I deserve to be downstairs_

There'll be time for that

Later. If at all. For now,

This will have to do

_Why haven't they called here, yet?_

_This waiting is… difficult_

No news is good news

The doctors are doing the

Best they can, you know.

_Just wondering: murder or_

_Reckless endangerment, Jim_

Sure you don't want that

Coffee? Or something stronger?

I can arrange it

_Don't change the subject. You saw._

_My batarang. His throat. Slashed._

I saw him panic

Ran right into the thing's path

Still… a bad business

_I've heard about the betting pool_

_How long it takes till I crack._

Really? I hadn't.

In any case, you didn't.

It was… Murphy's law

_Or the law of averages_

_This had to happen one night._

Shame it was this night.

That's all I'm saying. Those cuffs?

Not too tight, are they?

_They're fine. I suppose you'll want_

_The gloves next? And then… the mask?_

I don't _want_ them! I

Want to turn around so you

Can disappear. Please?

_Not this time. Besides. You know_

_You'll only have to follow._

I also know that you

Can avoid us. You've done it

Before. Many times.

_I'm not running this time._

_This is the end. It's over._

Did some fat woman

Start singing while my back was

Turned? We still don't know…

_You'll have to crack down when the_

_News breaks. Could you… warn my team?_

  
_If_ it comes to that.

It might not. If he lives, it's

A dif—hang on. Phone.

_I just don't want to drag them_

_Down with me. I owe them more._

Looks like you've got more

Time to shell it out to 'em then.

Doc said he'll pull through

_It came too close this time. I…_

_Maybe you should just call my—_

Maybe I should turn

Around. Look. You feel this way

In the morning—

_I **should**. If this happens again_

_Maybe I'll rationalize…_

That's when it's time to

Bring you in. For now you're… Gone?

This once, I'm… relieved.


End file.
